Danny Phantom: Unspoken Love
by AllieFentonx33
Summary: It's the middle of the school year, time for the Science Fair. Partners will be chosen and relationships will get stronger. Especially with the school dance approaching, everyone is going crazy. Major DxS. Rated T for content.
1. Chapter 1: Partners

**Author: Allieeeee**

**Copyright: Sadly, I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. **

**Summary: This is mainly about Danny and Sam. This particular chapter isn't bad or anything, but as the story progresses, the actions will be getting a little more .. intense. This is just a warning. **

****

**Danny Phantom: Unspoken Love: ****Chapter 1.**

Danny sat quietly in Biology class. His teacher, Mr. Lancer, had rushed out of the room for a minute, leaving everyone alone. He had to pick up some kind of forms for the upcoming science fair.

His classmates seemed to be chatting loudly and fooling around. Danny couldn't help but be quiet today though. For some reason, he felt a bit shaky, like something was about to change in his life that will effect him forever. He wasn't sure about it; but he was completely right.

Tucker, sitting directly behind Danny, yawned loudly, then began poking his friend with a pen.

"Yo dude. Are you ready for this whole science fair thing?" Tucker asked, anxiety in his voice.

"Nah." Danny replied. "It doesn't seem to be a big deal. I mean…it's just a regular project, right?"

Tucker laughed at his friend's response, "I was talking about who your going to get paired with. Are you ready for that?"

Danny shrugged, "Sure."

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Danny. You know you want to get paired with Paulina!"

Danny quickly glanced across the room to stare at the preppy, perky, "perfect" girl. But once again, he shrugged as he turned back to Tucker, "I really don't care WHO I get paired with…"

Suddenly, his glance moved to the girl sitting next to Paulina. She had her own style. She didn't care what anybody thought of her. She was an individual. To Danny, she _was_ perfect, in her own way. Her name was Sam.

Danny sighed, a smile appearing on his face for the first time that day. Tucker quickly noticed it, and followed Danny's gaze. He gasped.

"Is our great, heroic superhero FINALLY discovering his feelings for his goth, vegetarian, mega-rich sidekick?"

Danny began stuttering, "What? No. Nah. I. Uh. Well. Maybe. Um."

Tucker laughed as Mr. Lancer entered the room.

"Mr. Foley. Is there something ever-so funny that you need to share with the class today?" The out of shape teacher asked, placing the forms he went to get on his teacher's desk.

Tucker quickly fell back into his seat, placed his pen down, and grinned, "Of course not, Mr. Lancer sir!" He twitched a little.

Mr. Lancer smiled, "Good. Now. Everyone please put all distractions away and focus your attention to the front of the room. I, and remember that I, will be picking your science fair partners for you. You may be paired up with a geek or, how you teens say, "in the lesser cliques". But no matter who your partner, you must agree on a topic and both of you must actually work together on it. I will not give credit to anyone who does not help there partners. ALRIGHT. Enough talk."

He quickly glanced at the attendance list in front of him, and picked up the first form.

"Tucker Foley and…"

Tucker began sweating and crossing his fingers, "Please be Star. Please be Star. Please be Starrr…"

"…Dash Baxter."

Tucker opened his eyes after wishing and started panicking.

"Dash? What! NO!"

Dash walked to the front of the room and grabbed the form from Mr. Lancer. He slowly walked over to Tucker.

"Just so you know Foley, your doing all the work."

"But Lancer said that people who don't do the work will fail…"

Dash laughed, "That's why I'm going to take all the credit once you're done!"

Tucker sighed and started banging his head on his desk.

"Alright, next…" Mr. Lancer announced, "Danny Fenton and…"

Danny finally woke up, hearing his name being called. He looked around, hoping for a good enough partner. Maybe Chris, or Paul, or…

"…Samantha Manson."

Danny's thoughts were cut off by the names just called out together. Danny Fenton and Sam Manson. He thought those names just fit perfectly together.

Quietly, Danny stood up, looking across the room at Sam who seemed to have the same expression on her face. They met in the middle aisle and walked to the front of the room together, reaching in for the form.

Suddenly, their hands met, right as they went to grab the piece of paper. Danny quickly pulled his hand away, he was as red as a tomato. Sam chuckled a bit then took the form and headed back to her seat. Danny quickly followed, but of course went to his own seat.

Danny listened as the other partners were called. He might have been listening, but it doesn't mean he was paying attention. All he could think about for some reason was Sam. And the questions that ran through his head were endless. Does she like me? Am I still blushing? Am I really that obvious? Was Tucker right? …Do I love Sam?

The bell rang, ending class. Danny was quickly shook out of his daydreaming, grabbed his backpack, put it on, and began heading out. He noticed that Sam was following him and she quickly caught up.

"Um, hey." She greeted her friend, a smile on her face. A small blush filled Danny's face as he slowed down for her, "Hi there Sam."

Sam began blushing as well, pulling out the form she had got for the science fair, making her and Danny partners.

"It says here that our topic is how heat effects the coagulation of eggs." She laughed a bit, "We need to know this in our lives WHY?"

Danny quickly agreed, laughing himself. Not sure what to say next, he changed the subject. "So, when is it due?"

Sam looked at the form, "It says here that it's due in exactly a month and a half." She rolled her eyes at this, "Guess we better get started as soon as possible."

Danny nodded and looked at his watch, "Okay, well how about today after school we get together at my place to start researching and stuff?" He grinned, hoping that Sam would be able to come over. He'd do anything for them to be together any where.

Sam thought for a minute, but then smiled and nodded, "Sounds good! I'll be free around 4:30ish until whenever."

Danny chuckled and scratched his head, "Awesome. See you then," he added, walking into his next period class, watching Sam walk a couple of doors down to hers.

"Cool," Danny thought to himself, "This should be fun."

**Okay, so that's Chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will be uploaded really soon. D**


	2. Chapter 2: Busted

**Author:** Allieeeee

**Copyright:** Sadly, I didn't make Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman did!

**Summary:** This chapter contains some...stuff. Beware!

****

**Danny Phantom: Unspoken Love: Chapter 2.**

Danny sat quietly on his living room couch. It was 4:45. He glanced out towards the window and saw that it was pouring rain. He sighed as he thought to him himself, "I hope Sam will be alright coming here…"

Just as those words popped into his head, the doorbell rang. Danny smiled as he jumped to his feet, running towards the door. He quickly opened it to see Sam standing outside in the rain, a long black rain coat on. She was holding a large tri-fold board.

"Hi," she greeted her friend, "I just decided to bring a tri-fold board because I have a million in my house and it would be good to get started on gluing stuff."

Danny quickly moved out of the way for Sam to come inside. He grabbed the tri-fold from her and placed it against the wall. He smiled, "Good idea."

Sam blushed a bit as she entered the house, taking off her soaking wet coat and hanging it up on the coat hanger. She looked over to Danny who seemed to be laughing under his breath.

"What?" Sam asked, a confused expression on her face. Danny just shook his head, "Nothing." He gestured for them to go upstairs, "Come on."

Sam quietly followed her friend up the stairs. As she heard it was so quiet in the house, she asked Danny a question.

"Where is everybody?"

Danny nodded his head, remembering that he forgot to tell Sam, "Well, Jazz is at this school charity thing until like 5:30 and my mom and dad are at some ghost convention and won't be back until probably midnight."

Sam smiled, "Okay cool. So I can stay over until 11:00?" She laughed a bit and Danny grinned, "Of course you can."

They finally reached Danny's room and went inside. Sam placed her backpack on his bed and sat down in his computer chair.

Danny soon went to join her, but realized that they had forgotten something.

"Hey, I'm going to go get the tri-fold. I'll be right back." He said, slowly walking out of the room and downstairs.

Sam was alone in his room. To do whatever she wanted. Of course she wasn't a little nosey person, but she wanted to know _something_ new about Danny. Reaching under his pillow, Sam found a diary. She started laughing.

"He's such a girl." She opened it up a couple of pages in, reading his entry out loud.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was pretty awesome. I went over to Sam's house and we watched a movie-_

"Well, duh that would be awesome." Sam laughed as she continued.

_After the movie was went up into her room. Her room is like, really cool. It's filled with all these candles and paintings. It's actually very romantic. _

Sam started laughing even harder.

_Me, her, and Tucker sat on her bed talking until Sam went downstairs to get us drinks. She doesn't know this but me and Tucker were talking about how-_

Sam's eyes widened as her cheeks turned bright red after reading the next thing Danny had written.

_-about how much I think I like her. She's so pretty and smart and sweet and she's been my best friend forever. I feel kind of stupid though, because I know she would never like me. I'm not anything she wants. Tucker said that she probably loves me but that's not true. I just hope she never finds this out. It would especially be really embarrassing if she knew that-_

Suddenly, Danny's door began to open. Sam quickly hid the diary under his pillow again and threw herself back into the computer seat, quickly bringing up the internet and typing in a random website.

Danny entered with the tri-fold board and placed it flat on the floor. "So, what were you doing while I was gone?" He asked, looking at the website Sam had brought up. His eyes widened as he screamed "EW SAM!" He turned around so he wouldn't be facing the computer.

"What?…" Sam asked, looking at the screen to see what he was so grossed out by. Suddenly…"EW! OH MY GOSH! I SWEAR I WASN'T LOOKING AT THIS!" She turned around also, shaking her head to rid away the disturbing images.

"X OUT OF IT! HURRY!" Danny screamed.

"NO! YOU!"

"DO YOU REALLY WANT ME LOOKING AT THAT!"

Sam thought for a minute, realizing that would not be so smart, so she quickly turned around, X-ed out, and brought up a new internet explorer.

Danny sighed, "All clear?"

Sam laughed, "All clear."

Danny turned around, laughing, "That was pretty funny."

Sam just sat there staring at Danny. Now knowing he was secretly in love with her, she just couldn't help but stare.

Danny looked around, "Uhh, earth to Sam. Anyone home?"

Sam finally snapped out of it, "Oh! Yeah. Right. I'm here."

Danny chuckled as he sat down in the second computer chair, typing in and searching their topic. Sam stood up and walked over to her backpack. She pulled out a couple of markers, gluesticks, and scissors, and placed them on the tri-fold.

"I'm going to start on the title." She said, grabbing a pencil. She laid on her stomach, starting to sketch the topic title on the top of the tri-fold.

Danny smiled as he began to print out background information about the coagulation of eggs, "Alright. I'll glue this stuff down while your doing that."

He grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting the facts out into little squares. When he was done, he laid on his stomach next to Sam, setting the squares up in a column on the right side panel of the board.

Sam turned over onto her back and sighed, "I'm already bored out of my life with this topic." Danny laughed, agreeing, as he finished up placing the cut-outs where he wanted them to go.

"Hey Sam, can you pass me a glue stick? It's like right by your arm."

Sam sighed, "No. You can get up and get it yourself." She smirked, "Wua haha. I am so evil."

Danny sighed, "Fine."

He felt to lazy to get up, so he decided to move over a little closer to Sam and reach over her. What a brilliant idea this was. As he grabbed the glue stick, he realized now that he was laying on top of Sam. They were face to face. His cheeks turned bright red.

"Well…this is awkward." Danny said, chuckling. His mind was once again racing with questions. Should I try kissing her? What if she doesn't like me? Will she think I'm a freak? What if she-

His thoughts were cut off like Sam could read his mind. She pushed her lips upwards to meet Danny's. They were kissing.

Sam put her arms around Danny's neck, pulling him closer. Danny placed his arm by her side, but took his left hand and began stroking Sam's hair. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. This wasn't a fake-out make-out. It was a _real _make-out.

He was scared to, but Danny wanted to get his whole body on top of hers. Right now, it was mostly just his upper half. He felt kind of stupid, but with all the courage inside him, he lifted his left leg over Sam to be fully on top of her.

A smile arose on her face, as she more deeply began kissing Danny. She was a bit confused herself, but the truth was, she loved Danny as much as he loved her.

She stopped kissing him for a second to say, "I think we should get off the tri-fold. We wouldn't want to break it."

Danny laughed, a giant smile on his face, "Alrighty."

Sam stood up and pushed her backpack off Danny's bed. She laid down flat as Danny crawled on top of her. She smiled, wrapping her arms around Danny's neck again as they began kissing.

Danny sighed happily as he moved his lips down towards Sam's neck. He smiled as he quietly whispered into her ear, "Sam…I love you."

Sam giggled as she whispered back, "I love you more." They began kissing again, forgetting that the door was wide open.

Suddenly, footsteps began coming up the steps. Danny and Sam couldn't hear it through the heavy breathing.

They were both thinking the same thing. Should they go farther? They were scared and insecure. Especially Sam. But Danny, being the braver one, took off his shirt. He thought that maybe Sam would feel braver if he took the first step. But it seemed as though Sam wanted Danny to do it himself. Danny, feeling rather happy, of course _wanted _to do it himself.

He began lifting up Sam's shirt slowly. But right when he was about to lift it off, a scream came from the doorway. Danny quickly dropped Sam's shirt and looked back to the door. His eyes widened as he grabbed his shirt and threw it on.

"DANNY! SAM!" The person said, surprise in their voice.

"JAZZ! DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK?" Danny yelled, sitting up on the bed, bright red.

Jazz stood there, eyes widened.

"Danny…and Sam? How did I know that was going to happen…"

Sam looked around, uneasy, "Heh. Yeah. Uh…"

Danny sighed and stood up, "Please don't tell mom and dad. They would kill me!"

Jazz shook her head, "I promise not to…but I can't believe it."

Sam laughed a bit and smiled, "Neither can I."

Danny grinned, "Yeah. Heh."

Jazz was still amazed, "But how could you do that? I mean…you weren't going to … you know …"

Sam's eyes widened, looking down and fixing her shirt.

Danny shrugged, "Well, we weren't but- …"

Jazz smiled, "I'll just stop asking questions and leave you two alone?" She chuckled as she walked down the hallway a little more to her room, closing her door.

Danny breathed in heavily, closing his door.

Sam smirked, "Heh."

Danny looked down at his fully dressed body, not knowing what to do next.

"Should we…keep going?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

Sam sighed and shrugged, "Nah. The magic is lost."

Danny smiled, "Well, at least we know what we think about each other." He placed Sam's backpack back onto his bed and sat back on the floor, starting to glue on the facts for the project.

Sam, still stunned, threw her legs over the edge of the bed, sitting there. "Does this mean we're … a couple?"

Danny looked up at Sam, a bit surprised, "I guess so." He smiled as he moved over on the floor a little bit. He patted the spot on the floor next to him for Sam to come sit. She smiled and sat down next to him, grabbing the purple marker once again.

"I can't wait until school tomorrow." Sam laughed, coloring in the letters of the titles.

Danny smiled, "Me neither."

**I know that was kind of fast for that to happen, but there is alot more in the story for the plot and stuff then that so give me some good reviews and tell me what you think! Chapter 3 coming soon.**


End file.
